


It's time to talk about my plan.

by Rymwho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, G!P Toni, Girl Penis, No Smut, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy Talk, Talking, this is strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Cheryl esta fastidiada sobre su madre así que decide diseñar un plan y para eso necesita ayuda de su novia.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 27





	It's time to talk about my plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta yo se que esto me quedó un poco extraño.

Toni se encontraba recogiendo un par de libros en su casillero. Aun es temprano en la escuela así que no hubo muchas personas en los pasillos. La southsider estaba preocupada por su novia ya que no le respondió los mensajes que le envió temprano y puede que este exagerando por un par de mensajes, pero a Cheryl le gustaba leerlos cuando se despertara y respondía a cada uno de ellos con frases cortas en francés.

—Ma Chérie tengo el plan perfecto para fastidiar a mi horrible madre. —Dijo Cheryl apareciendo repentinamente a lado de Toni que dio un ligero brinco por el susto que casi dejo caer uno de sus libros.

Toni recupero rápidamente la compostura y miró a su novia —Buenos días a ti también cariño.

Cheryl no respondió el saludo sarcástico de su pequeña novia y en cambió le dio una ligera sonrisa —No es hora de los saludos TT sino de poner manos a la obra.

Toni iba a preguntar del porqué, pero de repente se encontraba siendo arrastrada por la pelirroja metiéndola a ambas en el baño de mujeres que se encontraba vacío aun por la hora. La serpiente estaba confundida por la impaciencia de su novia y cuando iba a preguntar lo que ocurría de repente estaba siendo arrinconada contra la puerta con una Cheryl reclamando un beso lleno de pasión.

Toni no se quejó del beso y soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de la heredera repentinamente se metió dentro de su boca exigiendo mas atención y entonces Toni recordó que aún se encontraban en la escuela y debían mantener las cosas en PG-13, así que con el dolor se tuvo que separar de Cheryl que trataba de insistir.

—¿Eso por qué? —Pregunta Toni con una sonrisa ladina—. No es que me queje de los increíbles besos por supuesto.

Cheryl no respondió de inmediato y con la yema de su pulgar tocó los labios regordetes de su novia mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y comenzó a decir:

—Como menciones hace unos momentos; tengo el plan para fastidiar por completo a mi madre para que nos deje en paz por una vez por todas. —Cuando vio que Toni arqueo una ceja adorablemente en señal de confusión decidió continuar— Para este plan necesito la ayuda de mi adorable novia.

Toni asintió lentamente sin saber muy bien de lo que podría pasar —Dime Cheryl Blossom ¿Qué puede hacer esta humilde persona en tu “gran” plan?

—Esperaba que me lo preguntaras, Mon amor —Se acercó al oído de la serpiente y le susurró —Necesito que me des un bebé.

La serpiente se quedó totalmente pasmada en su lugar sin creer lo que acaba de decir su novia, hasta creyó que escuchó mal.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que deposites un bebé en mi ¿no me escuchaste?

¡¿Era en serio?!

Pero la forma que lo dijo Cheryl fue tan tranquila y convicente indicando de que no estaba bromeando para nada. ¿Un bebé? ¡¿y solamente para fastidiar a penelope!?

—Claro que te escuche mi amor —susurro la de cabello rosa—. ¿Pero no crees que esto es… una locura? —pregunta con cierto temor— Un bebé no es un objeto y si tu misión es fastidiar a una bruja malvada creo que hay muchas maneras de hacerlo.

Cheryl la miró por unos segundos hasta que finalmente soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el baño haciendo que Toni la viera sin saber que hacer.

—Oh Cha-Cha ¿crees que no lo tengo planeado? Por favor no me compares con mi prima Betty o con el resto de los plebeyos. —Su expresión endureció—. Claro que tengo un plan y usare la herencia que me dejó mi nefasto padre para mantener al bebé que hasta mi madre se vera obligada a darme parte de su herencia. La reacción de mi madre será magistral cuando se entere que el dinero se le esta yendo de las manos y nada menos que por su nieto de una serpiente del sur.

Sonaba malvado y loco ¿Debería sentirse ofendida por lo que dijo?

—Cheryl, cariñ-

—¡Nada de persuadirme! —Gritó repentinamente la pelirroja haciendo que Toni tragara saliva nerviosamente—. Llevare a cabo el plan y TU me ayudaras.

¿Qué habrá pasado para que Cheryl haya llegado a un plan tan precipitado? Es obvio que el plan fue diseñado en un momento acalorado en alguna de las tantas discusiones que habrá tenido con Penelope Blossom y no pensaba claramente ¿Un bebé? Son demasiados jóvenes para tener un hijo.

—Cha-Cha…lo único que necesito de ti es que agarres tu polla y me impregnes. —Dijo la pelirroja pasando sus manos por los mechones rosados— Si no quieres…mantenerlo lo entenderé. No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres y el dinero no será un problema.

Cheryl deseaba con desesperación que Toni no la abandonara durante el proceso ya que lo anhelaba en secreto. Recuerda la primera vez en que hicieron el amor y en esa noche especial descubrió que quería darle todo a Toni incluido una familia.

Toni se estaba volviendo loca por toda la propuesta que le hizo Cheryl. Sería fácil para ella dejar embarazada a su novia ¿pero abandonarla? Sería complicado y no podría vivir consigo misma si la abandona con su hijo en el vientre si se daba el resultado.

—No estoy preparada para ser madre —murmuró Toni viendo los ojos oscuros de Cheryl—. No estoy lista. —murmuró nuevamente viendo como la expresión de Cheryl se rompía lentamente por el dolor.

—Oh… —es lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja sintiendo como su corazón se hundía lentamente.

—Pero tampoco podría abandonarte con una responsabilidad tan grande —Toca el rostro de porcelana con sus dedos—. Te seguiré a donde vayas y amare a los dos.

Cheryl empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas sintiéndose aliviada y se pregunto de como pudo conseguir una novia tan buena como lo fue Toni que no la dejaría sola en sus momentos de locura.

—Pero Cheryl —Dijo Toni interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja— Tenemos que hablar correctamente de esto en un lugar que no sea tan… —mira al baño— publico.

La pelirroja asiente con las palabras de su novia sabiendo que tenía razón. Estaban en un baño dentro de una escuela que tiene muchos oídos y no fue seguro hablar del tema en ese lugar.

—Lo hablamos bien en esta noche? —pregunta.

—¡Claro! —Responde con una sonrisa— Podemos ir por comida a Pops y luego vamos a mi remolque.

Cheryl sonríe por el entusiasmo de su novia —Suena como un plan TT.

—¿Quién dijo que tu solo podías planear cosas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! siganme en Twitter @Rymwho


End file.
